


[podfic] barter

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2017 [9]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fallen London, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Personal Favorite, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: A simple exchange - a city for a consort - and London falls.





	[podfic] barter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [barter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342708) by [readwritereview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwritereview/pseuds/readwritereview). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/tajvsvfrbpwd1wa/EBZ%20barter%20w%20%20music.mp3?dl=0) (1.85 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:01:50

**Author's Note:**

> I was so excited to see someone else requesting Fallen London podfic this year! Yay tiny fandoms! & this podfic ended up being one of my favorite ones of this ITPE. :)
> 
> The music underneath is from the game itself and the track is called [Before the Mirror](https://failbettergames.bandcamp.com/track/before-the-mirror)


End file.
